Summono & Kotoko's little and short adventure
by Gelly-MacANDChibiJojo
Summary: Summono forces Tokoto to let her take her outside for some fun. Summono however only causes Kotoko trouble! Sorry about Kotoko's spelling, in the story I spelt her name Tokoto, Please forgive me!


Title: Summono & Kotoko's adventure

Title: Summono & Kotoko's little and short adventure.

Disclaimer: I do not own chobits or any of the cute characters (not even CHII!!)

By: ChibiJojo posted by GellyMac.

Summary: Summono forces Tokoto to let her take her outside for some fun.

Summono however only causes Tokoto trouble!

:

"Aahh!" Summono was delighted.

"Eh? What?" Tokoto woke up.

"I LOVE the sun AND the sky AND the fresh air of the outside!" Summono said happily.

"Hm? What makes you say this now?" Tokoto asked.

"Let's go outside, Tokoto! PLEASE!!" begged Summono.

"Nah. Let's stay inside so we don't get eaten by big hairy dogs."

"WHAT!"

"BIG, HAIRY, PERSOCOM EATING DOGS!"

"Oh… Let's go!" she cried.

Soon was the little blue persocom dragged out of her little bed, and to the balcony they stood.

"Let's jump!" Summono prompted Tokoto to.

"NO! are you CRAZY? We'll be _killed_!"

"No we won't silly."

"what?"

"We'll jump _there_ on that mattress that is just laying there outside on the ground."

"Gee. I'd prefer morning stretches."

"Oh, you mean _1234, 2234, 3_"

"OK!! Stop, please!"

"But I thought you wanted morning stretches instead of jumping outside to that mattress where we won't get _killed_ by _big dogs_!"

"B-but."

"Oh, c'mon silly, just give it a _try_."

"_Oh fine,_ just have it _your way_."

"GREAT!! C'mon… let's GO!" Summono said this as she pushed poor Tokoto off the balcony.

"AUGH!! How could you? How dare you push _me_!" Tokoto yelled at Summono as she fell a long way down.

Summono followed…

"_WHEEEEeeeeee!!_!!"

Plump… bounce. The little plum coloured and blue coloured persocoms landed and bounced on the mattress.

"Make it STOP!!" Tokoto was shocked and very frightened at the same time.

Soon they bounced so hard that they landed in another yard across from hideki's apartment, across the road.

"_Oooff_! Don't ever let me do _that_ again." Tokoto seemed abit amused at the same time.

"Whee, bouncy, bouncy! That was SO _MUCH FUN_!" she yelled.

"Uh oh, Summono, now we'll have to _cross the street_ back to Hideki's apartment." Tokoto said.

"WOW! I've never had to cross the road with _just us_ before."

"Yah! Well we'll have to anyway before Hideki or _even_ Chii, realizes that we were out by ourselves."

So there they were, with cars zooming across. Tokoto trembled. Summono… well, let's just say she was excited.

"_Please_, don't tell me we'll get run-over by cars." Tokoto begged to herself.

"LOOK!! A dog, Tokoto!" Summono yelled, "Nice doggy!"

"GACK!! A _DOG_!" Tokoto repeated, "HELP!"

The big dog was a Germen shepherd dog. It _immediately_ spotted and started to chase our little favoured persocoms!

"RUN!" Summono and Tokoto yelled simultaneously.

And they ran, dodging cars while trying to watch out for both the dog and other cars.

And then _finally_! They reached Hideki's apartment. The dog stayed on the other side of the road.

"_PHEW!_" They said simultaneously again.

"But _how _do _we_ get back in?" Tokoto questioned Summono.

"Uh… um, well we bounced all the way to that yard, didn't we?"

"Yeah, What's your point?"

"Well, we use the big mattress to _bounce_ our way back up to Hideki's apartment.

"Oh, ok." Tokoto wasn't so sure about this.

So they bounced and bounced and bounced, until they were high enough to reach the balcony.

They bounced over, to make it into the apartment.

"_Chii?_" Came as unsuspecting voice.

"Oh. Hi Chii, we just came back from our adventure outside, don't tell Hideki though!" Summono yelled cheerfully.

"_Ungh_!" Tokoto sighed.

"Chii! Adventure, Chii will not tell Hideki, if that's what you want!" Chii was cheerful at their little secret.

"But we won't do it again, _right_ Summono!" Tokoto was stern.

"_Fine._" She sighed.

"But, Summono, we did have fun, is that ok to know?"

"AYE!!" Yelled a very happy Summono.

:

Well that was the end. Hope you liked it, because it's my very first Chobit's fanfic.

By ChibiJojo, Posted By GellyMac.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
